bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Un Buco Nel Cuore
That night, Gunha Teishin rested in bed, staring straight up at the ceiling—immersed in thought. Honestly, he wasn't sure how to deal with such a thing—though sending his train of thought screeching to a halt was a familiar, blonde haired woman. Gunha thought, 'why in my room?' Vittoria seemed to have the face of those cornered. The same expression she had back when he defeated Abbacchio. She slowly walked towards Gunha, before telling him something shocking; "Make love to me." Because of the shocking words that she said, Gunha's mind went blank. What did she say just now? Did he go deaf? Vittoria said another incredible thing after Gunha made a confused look: "I want you to take my virginity. Right now." Her voice was stimulating as always. "Hurry up." Vittoria hassled Gunha while taking her clothing off; Gunha's mind couldn't catch up to her actions. She took her skirt off and her underwear became visible. Her pure white panties were so bright. Her beautiful long legs were excellent. She still had thighs that he really wanted to grasp. She then reached for her bra. "V-Vittoria! This is…" Gunha was confused. Obviously! Vittoria suddenly appeared and says "Let's have sex.", and she started taking her clothes off. Even a horny kid like Gunha would get confused! She finally took her bra off. Her breasts, which were supported by the bra, became visible. Gunha couldn't take his eyes off her white and huge breasts. Vittoria, who only had her panties on took a huge breath and walked towards him. "…Hm, am I not good enough?" "N-No! …Absolutely not!" Gunha stammered. "I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left to get you and I together, alone." "If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. You're the only man I want, Gunha." Vittoria's fingers touched his cheek. His heart was racing. He felt something mysterious running through his body! Vittoria approached him and pushed him down onto the bed, horse-riding him. The place where her butt and thigh met was on top of his most important part. Her blonde hair fell on his body. The smell of her hair excited him. The sound of the bra's hook. Her beautiful pink nipples were already standing. Her nipples moved with her slight movements. "This is your first time right, Gunha? Or do you already have experience?" "Ye…yes, it's my first time!" Gunha stammered. "Is that so. It's my first time as well, so let's do it till the end even if both of us have no experience. It's alright. It's very simple. You just have to put it inside here." Vittoria pointed at her most important part. Gunha snarked, "Well, duh. All that porn I watch instead of doing my job—er, I mean, I was well educated, that's it…Yeah…" Then, Vittoria took Gunha's right hand, and put on top of her breast—Gunha could feel a really soft sensation on all five fingers. Gunha knew that there was an insane amount of blood dripping from his nose. The sensation of the breast that he dreamed so much about! Crap...He was about to lose consciousness! "Do you realize?" Vittoria said that to Gunha with a charming voice. "I'm also tense. You can tell by my heart beat, right?" Now that she talked about it, Gunha could feel her heart beating fast beyond her breast. If Gunha looked carefully, her pure white skin was getting red…So Vittoria was also nervous? So Vittoria who always acted with a certain roughness was nervous for the first time as well… Then Vittoria started to strip his clothes off, causing Gunha to stammer, "Bu...But! I don't actually have the confidence!" He accidentally made a whiny voice because he was so nervous! Well obviously! Vittoria pressed her face close to Gunha's and said: "Are you trying to embarrass me?" With that comment, his brain blew up. Gunha knew it was the sound indicating he couldn't hold his instinct anymore. Gunha grabbed Vittoria by her shoulders and put her down against his bed! On his bed, below him, there was a fully naked girl. Gunha gulped down his spit and took a deep breath. Then he put his body against Vittoria's… Suddenly, Gunha froze up—he couldn't do it; there was no way that he could do such a thing with this beautiful young woman. He was in doubts and made a sigh, and Vittoria who quickly hopped up in fright, about to leave the room, walked unsteadily on her feet. "…Vi—Vittoria, where are you going?" When Gunha asked, Vittoria paused, and she muttered without turning around. "…Gunha, will you protect me?" "Of course, I will protect Vittoria! That is obvious. But…What happened, suddenly asking me such a thing?" He couldn't understand it; what was her intention? But, Vittoria asked with a lower tone. "…Hey, Gunha." "Y-Yes…" "…To you, 'what' am I? 'Who' am I?" ………… Gunha didn't get the meaning of that question…But, to him… "…Ummm, to me Vittoria is Vittoria and—" The moment he said that. "—!! Idiot—!" She scolded Gunha mixed with a sound of her crying. Vittoria rushed away from the spot, and she left the room. Gunha could only look on, rather saddened. That Captain of the 10th Division, Kenpachi Yoshi—also known as Hizashi Yoshi. The woman he'd always loved since childhood. His first girlfriend. It was so horrible; even though there was no way of her showing up in any form in this universe thanks to her grand sacrifice, he couldn't get over her. Because of her, Gunha became someone who couldn't take everything to the last step… He had a nail impaled deep within his heart. Even till now…He couldn't get it out. Gunha wanted to get along even more with Vittoria, but he stopped half way. He reminisced, "…Shit. I'm so weak. I'm so pathetic. I understand that myself, but even so I can't do anything about it. But I want to tell my feelings to her…!" When would he be able to move forward? Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Perchan Category:Storylines